Aleoc Vetarc-Baker
Category:Characters Category:Free StatesAleoc was a born before the world was burned in Nuclear fire to a troublesome home life. A brutal, rigid Military father with a drinking problem. His mother was a Vault-Tec University Professor in Bio-Chemistry, his Mother was the nice one. His father came and went as he so pleased, never staying too long. 'His Job demanded it.' Said job was being an Enclave Lieutenant and enforcer. While his Father was absent, it was his mother who would watch over him. When the day came, when the bombs fell, Aleoc's father was no where to be found. Aleoc and his Mother fled to Vault 76 alone, his mother secretly relieved that the man was presumably dead. In actuality Aleoc's father fled to the Congressional Bunker the day the bombs fell, working closely with Eckhart as a loyalist in the Enclave's Armed Forces. The Vault Aleoc spent most of his life in Vault 76, and as such lived a quite literally very sheltered life.With little more than stories and histories of the old world, Aleoc grew up with a fervent passion for the American Dream, and always took a liking to the Ancient and Medieval Histories of Europe. Then came his Goat. Now Aleoc was always a withdrawn child, but as he grew, his social skills improved. Scoring high in certain sectors, Aleoc was surprised to find he was only one of three in his graduating class to be selected for the managerial track in Vault 76. Aleoc had the potential of becoming an Overseer, should the sitting one pass away unexpectedly. He was thrilled, his mother less so. She knew some of Vault-Tec's more nefarious plans. She'd helped design them after all. She wanted Aleoc to stay away from that. Luckily, Reclamation Day came before this concern was recognized. Aleoc was selected to lead a group of dwellers to the Whitesprings in search of other Humans. Aleoc stumbled across the bunker, able to pass through the Energy grids due to his Father's DNA being on file. The Enclave Aleoc's time in the Enclave was an interesting one. He was a fast rising star in the Ranks, attaining the rank of General within a Year. His command was kick-started with a mission across the Ohio river to secure a radio tower outside Appalachia in order to contact the rig. Said tower collapsed before contact could be made due to the work a rogue subordinate. Upon his return, Aleoc took a moment of Leisure and went north to search for his father. There he met Plums and John, his future adoptive siblings. Many misadventures later, the three ended up At site Bravo taking on a Scorched Hive. Upon reaching the Silo Elevator, Aleoc's Father lay dead just inside. Less than a week later, A remote Enclave lab went dark. Aleoc lead a team to the lab's location, where upon arriving, lie a grizzly scene. The resident scientists had been mutilated and sacrificed by a Crazed cult to a Lovecraftian style dark God. The Cult was then burned out, fleeing east over the Savage Divide to fates unknown. Aleoc then lead his team North to Red Rocket Mega Stop to establish a temporary outpost in the Northern Savage Divide. Aleoc, John, and Plums then traveled South to investigate rumors of the Cultists reestablishing themselves in a Cave withing the Central Divide. It was there Aleoc learned of his hatred for the mythic Wendigo. It was then that Plums parted ways with Aleoc and crew. Aleoc and John returned the Red Rocket, which by this point had been renamed Site Phi, for some rest, which as always was short lived. A Raider Gang was Detected by the Kovac-Muldoon to be investigating the regional D.I.A. Headquarters of Sugar Grove. Upon wiping out the Raiders, Aleoc, John, and Second Lieutenant Rodgers discovered a crazed Plums. Believing her to have more information on the Raiders, she was tortured for the information, a moment that haunts Vetarc's dreams even now. Aleoc momentarily deserted the Enclave and briefly considered suicide afterwards. Valerie After hiding out in a cabin for a week and drinking himself into a hole, Aleoc went to investigate the settlement of Big Bend Tunnel. The Enclave had sent D.I.A. agents in, but Aleoc felt obligated to see this place for himself. It also helped that in the agents' reports, a flourishing booze trade had been reported. It was love at first sight. The two were head over heels for each other, even after Valerie attempted to drug him.The two carried on, and after a confrontation with a Sheepsquatch at the bend gates, Vet asked Val to follow him to the new Enclave base of operations, Wade Airport. She accepted, and the two enjoyed their happy lives, until one day the couple received the news. Their dalliance at the Bend had resulted in a child. So begins the next chapter of Aleoc's life Harpers Ferry and the Free States Vet began planning. He wanted to secure a future for his pregnant fiance and future child. Which meant leaving the Enclave. After months of careful planning, Vet and a group of loyalists left, and not quietly. The forty to fifty men and women that followed joined him at the Ferry, where the town was reclaimed. After a few weeks of set up, the town was heavily fortified. In his eyes, his family's future had been secured. He was wrong. The Queen Emerged. Aleoc lead the Free States expedition South, and with the help of Appalachia, Aleoc and crew helped bring down the foul beast. Then the inevitable happened. The Split Aleoc and Valerie split. Aleoc's depression and Valerie's emotions due to her pregnancy created a mutually toxic environment, causing Aleoc to suffer from a mental break, pack his gear and leave. He then began a journey to deal with is past, and his inner demons, away from others, who he only seemed to hurt. Category:Deceased